The Snap Heard Around The World
by whofan94
Summary: Thanos won. With a snap of his fingers, he wiped out half of the universe from existence. Now it's up to two wizards from England to team up with Earth's remaining Mightiest Heroes to restore everything back to the way it was. Their names? Ron and Ginny Weas- wait... what? But wheres Harry? ... No! ... Umm, I'm sure we'll be fine.


**APRIL 28, 2018 - WAKANDA - THE MUGGLE WORLD**

"As I said before," Thor said breathing heavily after a fierce battle on the Wakandan grounds. True, Thanos had collected all of the Infinity Stones, but now he is weakened. Mortally wounded by the might of Stormbreaker. "You'll die for that."

Thanos even tried to match the power of Stormbreaker with all six stones, but the mighty axe proved too much for even the so-called greatest power of the universe, cutting right through its power like butter. Now it seemed Thanos was at Thor's mercy, and Thor was not in a merciful mood. He pushes Stormbreaker deeper into Thanos' chest, causing the Mad Titan to yell out in pain.

Thanos tries to mutter something out as Thor held Stormbreaker in place, but the agony seemed too much for Thanos; but then, out of nowhere, it seemed like Thanos learned to ignore the pain and snarled to the God of Thunder. "You should have gone for the head."

Realization dawned upon Thor, but it was too late. Thanos raised his hand and...

SNAP!

"Nooo!" Thor roared, but was muffled by a blinding light that engulfed all of Wakanda, and faded as soon as it was over. The gauntlet appeared burnt and used up, as if it was completely drained. Each stone appeared dull and useless. "What did you do?" Thor asked in a state of shock. Thanos merely observed the gauntlet instead of answering. "What did you do!?" Thor roared franticly. Thanos thrusted his hand down, and disappeared into a portal, leaving Stormbreaker on the ground.

Steve Rogers runs up to Thor, still nursing an injury to his side. Out of breath, he looks at Thor praying the worst case scenario didn't just come to fruition. "Where is he?" Thor didn't want to answer. He was afraid of the answer. "Thor, where is he?"

But Thor didn't need to give an answer, as it was becoming obvious when Bucky called out for Steve. Steve turned around to see his metallic-armed friend withering away to dust, leaving only his gun.

And this, true believers, was only the beginning.

* * *

 **APRIL 28, 2018 - THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC - LONDON, ENGLAND**

The wireless continued to repeat the same news that was playing all day. It was breaking news of an apparent alien invasion in New York City, where these malicious looking alien creatures wreaked havoc in the streets. The bespectacled man with the messy jet black hair waived his wand at the wireless, turning it off. He must have heard the same thing five times already. Besides, it wasn't like it was worse than the Battle of New York that took place six years prior. He could still remember all the chaos that caused for the MACUSA.

Still something was still urking him, and it had to do with a similar attack that happened only an hour later in Edinburgh. Now this was his jurisdiction. He heard that a couple of those American fugitives from that Superhero team were incognito there. Normally this wouldn't have bothered the man, but given the circumstances, it did, and other members of their team had to intervene. All he could do was hope that whatever the aliens plan was, they didn't succeed.

He adjusted his name tag on his desk that read 'H. Potter, Head Auror.' Indeed, this was Harry Potter, hero of the Wizarding World, Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic, and loving father of three. Ever since the fall of Voldemort almost 20 years ago (now dubbed Victory over Voldemort day, a name that Harry fought for to preserve a lesson from Albus Dumbledore), Harry's life has been pretty peaceful with the occasional rogue Death Eater roaming about. This alien business, however, left Harry unnerved.

There was a knock on the door, taking Harry out of his musings. A woman with short brunette hair, around Harry's age if a smidge younger, poked her head into the room. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Shacklebolt is here to see you."

Harry put on a smile for his receptionist. "Send him in. Thank you Elizabeth." Elizabeth gave a nod and went back outside. A few seconds later, a very tall, dark broad shouldered man with a single hoop earring waked in and sat down.

"Afternoon, Harry. You alright?" He said in his deep voice.

Harry smirked. "What can I do for you, Minister?"

Indeed this was the soon-to-be former Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of the greatest ministers for magic Britain has seen in a long time. "Harry, I believe we can drop the formalities now. Especially since the new Minister will be sworn in in a weeks time."

"You know, you could have gone for another term."

Kingsley gave a deep chuckle. "No, Harry. My time has come, and I wouldn't have it any other way. It is time for some new blood." Kingsley picks up a photograph on Harry's desk. It was taken sometime during Harry's 5th year. Young Collin Creevey, God rest his soul, took the picture during a meeting of Dumbledore's Army of all of their members standing triumphantly. Then Fred and George said something to make them all laugh. "How is she holding up, by the way."

"Remember how I told you how freaked out she was by her boggart in school? Picture that, but a thousand times worse." The two friends share a hearty laugh.

"Hermione'll be a great Minister. I have no doubt about that. Landslide in the polls too."

Harry couldn't help but beam at his best friend and sister-in-law's massive accomplishment. "The world is changing King. So now that you're out, what's next for you?"

"It's funny you should ask. You heard that the Defense Against The Dark Arts professor is retiring, correct?"

You didn't need to be a detective to figure out what he was insinuating. "You?" Kingsley nodded. Harry stood up to shake his hand. "Congratulations Kingsley. I'm sure James and Al will be ecstatic when they hear."

"Let's just hope that they didn't inherit their father's habit of getting int tro-"

CRASH! BOOM!

A giant explosion from outside made it completely hopeless to retain the thought. The head and former head Auror jump to the window. A giant aeroplane has crashed into the streets of Muggle London.

 **WHITEHALL - LONDON, ENGLAND**

A loud pop can be heard as both Harry and Kingsley apparate onto the scene. It was worse than they thought. Not only did the plane destroy the entire street and was now engulfed in flames, but on every street in view, cars just started crashing all over the place, as if they were completely failing. Harry and Kingsley ran to one of the runaway cars crashed into a light pole. Harry pointed is wand at the door and yelled ' _Reducto!'_ The door was blasted to bits. Harry looked inside the ruined car and saw...

Nothing. Well nothing but dust that is. Right where the driver was supposed to be. "What is this?" Harry wondered out loud.

"The driver's been turned to dust. Who could have done that?" Kingsley asked, growing paler by the second.

"I don't know if there is a who that could've done _this._ Especially at this scale. Harry looked a little closer and saw that there was something near the gas pedals. A cell phone. Kingsley heard movement from behind. He turns and sees yet another car heading right for them.

"Harry! Move!" Kingsley grabs Harry and shoves him out of the way. The car barely missed Kingsley, but he was beginning to feel faint.

"We need to get an investigation going. Get in contact with Perkins, King. Get his team here. Also a couple of unspeakables might prove useful as well. We'd als-"

"Harry?" Harry heard Kingsley's voice tremble, and he looked at his old friend. He watched as Kingsley watched his hand turn to dust, then his arm, and then the rest of him. All that was left of Kingsley Shacklebolt was his wand.

Harry picked up Kingsley's wand, not knowing what to say. Not knowing what to do. Was Kingsley dead, he thought. Is this what happened to everyone else? Is it just isolated to London, or was this a global epidemic? Was Ginny and the kids alright? "Oh dear Merlin!" With that thought and a loud pop, Harry left for home.

* * *

 **GODRIC HOLLOWS - ENGLAND**

"Shit!" Ginny Potter said after yet another typo. Ginny continued to curse out the typewriter as her young 10-year-old daughter, Lily, sat in the corner and giggled.

"That's a lot of bad words, Mummy."

Ginny threw her hand over her mouth as she turned to see her daughter to prevent yet another four-letter word from escaping her. "Please don't tell your father i just said all those in front of you."

Lily walked over to her mother, who took off her reading glasses and has her head in her hands, and gave her a hug. Ginny smiled, and wrapped an arm around her. "What's wrong, Mummy?"

"It's nothing, dear. This... blasted... thing! I can wipe away my mistakes with a snap of my fingers, but it's just frustrating. Always making these mistakes. I feel like I'm losing my touch."

Lily turned her head slightly. "Can you enchant it maybe? Like a quick quote quill?"

"Rita Skeeter uses those. They're very unreliable and often embellish and exaggerate. That isn't real journalism. You put your heart and soul into your writing, not whatever will sell papers."

"What about a computer like what Aunt Hermione has. That has a backspace."

"You're father has been saying that for ages. I just don't hear him say 'I told you so.' Although a backspace button might be a good idea. Maybe Grandad can add that in. Very good idea, Lily." She kisses Lily on the forehead.

They hear the front door slam open. "Ginny?" It was Harry. He sounded nervous. "Ginny, where are you?"

Ginny and Lily looked at each other. "He's early," said Lily.

"Why didn't he come by floo?" asked Ginny. They both walked to the hallway to see Harry, but something was off. There was something in Harry's eye that she hasn't seen since the war with Voldemort: fear. Pure unrelenting fear. And if Harry Potter was afraid, something was terribly wrong.

Harry embraced her putting his arm around the back of her head. "Thank god!" He sounded close to tears.

Ginny grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him a few inches away. "Harry, love, what's going on?"

"Have you listened to the wireless at all today?"

"No, I've been writing all day. What's going-"

Before Ginny could finish, Harry turned on the wireless with his wand. _"If you're just tuning in, massive catastrophe happening all over England. People are disappearing left and right out of nowhere. Turning to dust, they are. Some muggles disappear while driving in their automobiles, causing said automobiles to spin out of control. In London, a muggle aeroplane fell out of the sky crashing into the streets near the Ministry. These disappearances are not just targeting muggles, however, as many wizards are disappearing as well. This includes Minister For Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt himself."_

Ginny was at a loss for words. "King?" Harry nodded. "Is he..."

"Dunno, but most likely. It was right in front of me. I-I had to see if you two were alright."

"Is something going to happen to us?" Lily asked almost ready to cry.

Ginny knelt down to her level. "We'll be fine, sweetheart. Mummy and Daddy will never let anything happen to you. Right Harry?"

"Mum's right, Lil. Tell you what. Go upstairs and play for a few minutes while your mum and I talk. I'll take you out flying after, ok?"

Lily gave a short nod and walked up the stairs. "Is this a new dark lord?" Ginny asked when she thought the coast was clear.

"I wish I knew. It seems like it, doesn't it. But then again, why go after a leaving minister. Why not go fo-"

"Don't you say it!"

"But it's true!" Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "That's what a smart dark wizard would do. I don't think whoever did this was going for a power play. These deaths, or disappearances, or whatever they are, they seem so random. That's why I was so worried about you and the kids."

A dark thought hit Ginny like a ton of bricks. What about James and Albus. "The kids... I need to floo McGonagall!" Ginny ran to the fireplace, and grabs the floo powder.

"Ginny wait!" Harry takes a step, but he stumbles, feeling faint. "Oh no..."

Ginny didn't see nor hear this as she threw the powder in the fire, turning it green. "Hogwarts Headmistress' Office," she shouted as she stuck her head in. "Professor!" she shouted. What she saw terrified her.

There stood what was left of McGonagall as the last of her turned to dust. "What is this magic?" she heard coming from the wall of portraits of previous headmasters. It came from Dumbledore, who was trembling at what he saw. No one has ever seen Albus Dumbledore scared before, but no one has ever presented a problem to him that he has never had a few theories about. Then Ginny noticed something. Some of the portraits were gone as well. Phineas Nigellus Black, Elizabeth Burke, Quentin Trible, Armondo Dippet, and Severus Snape to name a few.

Ginny took out her head, trying to comprehend what she just saw. Then she heard her daughters sobs. She went back to the hallway, and fell to her knees.

Lily was sobbing on the floor next to a pile of dust, a wand, and the glasses of one Harry James Potter.

 **A/N: Yeah. I just killed Harry Potter... sort of. Bottom line is that Harry isn't the main character of this story. I've been wrapping my head around this story for a while, but struggled to figure out who was going to be the main characters. I think you will be intrigued to know where this goes from here. Hopefully next chapter I will have a more comprehensive list of all those affected by the snap. Know this. If they died in infinity war, they're dead here.**

 **My one question to you all is regarding Thanos, and the direction he should go in. Should he A. Stick to the course he was on in Infinity War? or B. Have more of his comic book elements come into place? Be sure to let me know in your reviews! Excelsior!**


End file.
